


cold hardwood floors

by kenmakozume_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Depression, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Is it really over?, Mentioned Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, POV Hinata Shouyou, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Suicidal Hinata Shouyou, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakozume_san/pseuds/kenmakozume_san
Summary: Hinata Shouyo was tired, eye bags hiding hidden trauma. So he finally decides to permanently cease the pain.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	cold hardwood floors

**Author's Note:**

> After becoming obsessed with depressed Hinata Shouyo and reading any I could get my hands on I finally decided to write my own. At 10:21pm when I should’ve been asleep a few hours ago. This is all my mushed brain could get out, but I still hope you like it. <3

Hinata Shouyo was tired. Not the kind of tired where you’ve been up all night studying for a test. But instead it was the kind of tired where you were kept up with dangerous thoughts and harmful words, eye bags only there to symbolise hidden trauma. Hinata was tired, tired of trying so hard to appeal to everyone, to make them like him. Tired of trying to be perfect at volleyball, of not letting his team down. Tired of trying to feel anything but dull. 

But Shouyo knew that it would be over, he knew that even with all his efforts nothing was going to change. And he realised it would be coming to a close sooner rather than later. Stepping out of his bed, bare feet softly padding on the cold floor of his bedroom, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. The light hum of the heater soothed him, flicking the lights on, Shouyo hissed as it burned his eyes. The orange perscription bottle sat innocently on the bathroom sink. His pain meds Sugawara forced him to get when he accidentally slammed his head onto the volleyball court to hard. He smiled remembering the worried faces of his teammates, their soothing words hitting his heart in all the right places.

Grabbing the container with overly shaky hands, he unscrewed the lid eventually after struggling with the child lock. Dumping half the bottle into his hand, he swalloled thickly, eyes brimming with tears, before shoving the pills into his awaiting mouth. Quickly swallowing them down. The crinkle of paper filled the empty silence, notes for his teammates and his little sister when it comes to time. Hinata places them under the half empty pill bottle. After a moment he felt drowsiness begin to overshadow him, the urge to close his eyes and lull himself to sleep. He smiled softly and laughed, becoming death with open arms.


End file.
